Freckles?
by It's an Existential Crisis
Summary: Konan walks in on Pein in the shower...  Really old, transferred from another acount. Rated T just to be safe. It has a sequel called 'Hands Down.' PeinKonan oneshot.


"Tobi, you idot, un!" Deidara scolded, taking the boy's bleeding finger in his hand. "Ah, where are the band-aides?" he said, shuffling through miscellaneous drawers, finding everything but what he was looking for. Itachi sat quietly on the table. Deidara knew Itachi knew exactly where they were, but he also knew that the ass enjoyed watching him frustrated. It all ended well when they went to bed. (Insert nosebleed here)

Konan came in, intending to make breakfast, but stopped to stare at the catastrophe that was once a kitchen. "Deidara? What are you doing?" she said, though she could clearly see Tobi's bleeding finger in the blond's hand. Deidara sweat-dropped.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where the band-aides are, hmmm?" Deidara asked. Sighing, Konan turned around and headed for the bathroom. She hid them there after what happened the last time Tobi got into them. She did a mental face-palm at the memory. But she couldn't help but laugh at it, too.

Too busy reminiscing, she didn't seem to notice that_ shhaaaa _sound coming from the bathroom. She didn't seem to notice how hot it was when she walked in. She didn't seem to notice the mirror was all foggy. But it was clear on her face she noticed Pein. Naked. In front of her. _Staring _at her. And with an uncomfortable intensity, if I might add.

"Well, what do we have here?" Pein stated, finally breaking the silence. He couldn't help but notice she was transfixed on his face, restraining herself from looking _elsewhere. _Pein smirked. "You can look. I don't mind." he said, boredly, continuing to scrub the shampoo out of his hair as if she wasn't there.

Konan was immobilized. She couldn't think straight. What was it she came in here for in the first place, anyway? She obviously didn't need to _use _it, or she probably would've right there if she did.

"Um," Konan finally spoke, feeling uneasy. "Very well said, Konan." Pein mocked, scrubbing his arms. "Hey, could you do me a favor?" Pein said. Konan finally awoke and stared at him questioningly. "There's this one spot on my back that I can't quite reach, could you scrub there for me?" "U-uh, hai!" she said, bowing and proceeding to take the scrubber from his hand.

In all the years that Konan had known him, they had never had any sort of relationship, other than friendship when they were young, and respect as they grew older. Konan was his right-hand-woman, and Konan was honored to be so. That's how it always was, but what about now? What was wrong with her? Why did her stomach tickle, and chest rise and fall at an alarming pace?

She shook her head, as if to get the confusion out of her head, and began scrubbing the place that Pein couldn't reach.'_Wow_,' Konan thought._ 'His skin looks even softer close up...' _She looked up to Pein's face and her heart started to play double-dutch. His wet orange hair was a perfect frame for his pale complexion. She could just imagine him without the piercings, and replacing them with cute little freckles. She giggled at that thought. Pein with freckles. That was good.

"Hm?" Pein opened his eyes, that Konan only now realized were closed. Those piercing, rinnegan eyes stared at her, captivating her. "What's so funny?" Konan looked away smiling, "Oh, nothing." She could picture it. Those cute little freckles. And maybe replace the rinnegan with soft green eyes. As she pictured it, he didn't look quite so menacing. Then again, he looked sexier with the rinnegan...She mentally slapped herself, when did she start thinking that way about him? She couldn't believe what she was thinking!

Konan had long since stopped scrubbing, but Pein didn't say anything. They just stood there silently, wasting hot water. There was an awkward tension, in _both_ of them. Then Pein did something that had at first appalled Konan. He turned around, leaned down to her, and sniffed her hair.

"Ah, pardon me!" Konan said, incredulously. "You smell bad." Pein stated, no emotion on his face. Konan's jaw dropped, and her brows knitted together. "Excuse m-"

Then, Pein did something that would make her forget that had ever happened. He ripped the cloak off her, stepped out pinned her to the wall, and took off her pants and shirt. Konan's face turned five different shades of red._ 'I-is he going to rape me?' _she thought, but she was too stunned to do anything.

When Pein had finally stripped her, he stepped back into the shower, pulling her in with him. Konan gasped at how hot the water was. She closed her eyes as her makeup streamed down her cheeks. Pein let her hair free, and caressed Konan's face. They were hardly an inch away from each other, but Pein just stared at her. _'What's gotten into him?' _she wondered, _'Then again, what's gotten into me?'_

She had a pretty good idea what that tickly feeling inside her was now, as she stared into his malevolent eyes. She could hardly stand the tension sny longer, and closing her eyes again, she finally closed the space between them.

Pein seemed surprised at first, but didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Konan had her hands in his hair, tasting his piercings. They were so close together, Konan hardly found room to breath, but she didn't care. All she wanted to breath was _him_.

_'Oh yes,' _she thought. _'This is way better than freckles.' _

Deidara never did get those band-aides. He didn't question it either. Funny. Konan could've sworn she heard him calling for her while she was with Pein.


End file.
